


RANDOM WRITINGS OF 3-E

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assaassination classroom
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING-, I'm failing at masters in love live-, IS there an assassination classroom gacha game?, Multi, Now that I think about it.., Timeskip, pls send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: 3-E and their random antics~ This might also feature timeskip and AUs.





	1. A rainbow in someone's cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud. - Maya Angelou

( Kamra's POV )

I would be a cloud after a rainy day, Nagisa would be my rainbow. He helped me when I was down, and help me rise up. The bluenette may or may not feel the same way.. I'll never know. 

My Rainbow was talking to the Bush, the one who blocked me from my Rainbow. The Lemon ( pun intended ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ) , Someone who was both sweet and sour towards me, Walked up to Rainbow and Bush and started teasing them for being so short. The Flower ,someone who was sweet to everyone, walked up to the group and told the Lemon to stop being rude to Rainbow and Bush. Lemon apologized and then started talking about something else. The Dandelion, A shy,small, and sweet person walked up to me and greeted me. "Good morning Akabane-Kun." Said the Dandelion, "Oh. Morning Okuda-San~" I replied. The Moon, Someone who was kind and helped everyone while their feeling dark, also greeted me, Along with his best friend Sun, He helped people shine bright ( especially with his many puns- ), They both said "Hello." and then went to their desks. The Crow, Someone who was quiet but smart, and The Rose, kind but occasionally sharp, both came in at the same time. The wood, Someone who at first can be the rudest worst person ever but can miraculously be kind, came in with his group. The two people that were in his group were both Ducklings, following wood at his every command, slowly growing into lone ducks. Next came in Fly, Annoying everyone around him with his perverted actions, currently he was bothering Grasshopper, who was always jumping around being athletic. Next came in Duck, a responsible leader who helps out everyone else and keeps them on the right track. Afterwards in came Bee, Who had a high sense of justice that if one of his friends were in trouble, he'd risk his life to save them. With Bee was also Stag Beetle ( S-Beetle for short- ) , A friend who knew a lot about different types of bugs and whatnot. Next came in Woodpecker, Who had incredible skill when it came to carpentry, with Woodpecker came Rabbit, A friend who was always kind and known for his quick reflexes. After those to came in Dog, A rather intelligent person. Then came in another crow, This one being less kind and more sly than the other one. Then came in Manatee, she was both kind and sort of well.. fat- Manatee was also with Raccoon, a fairly smart animal with a knack for investigation. Then came in Mushroom, who had sorta bowl-cut.. and in came another Duck, Although this duck wasn't student council representative she was still as good as the other duck.

I would be a human, normal. Nagisa would be my friend ALL of 3-E would be my friends. We would all hang out and have fun till either the end of the world or till we kill Koro-Sensei. Even if the world does end or if we do somehow kill Koro-sensei, I have a feeling we'll still be friends.


	2. SMEXY 100% A LEMON!1!11!1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMEXY- ;) *TOTALLY A LEMON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!11!1!1!1!!1!1!1!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ _  
>  \\_(•^•)_/

Nagisa didn't understand how this had happened. Karma was now on top of him, Doing magic with his hands. The red-Faced bluenette could only scream for Karma to stop, "K-KARMA! HA HA HA, STOP!" Nagisa reflected at how this started, 'a Dare or Dare game gone wrong-' he thought. 

"Okay! I'll spin the bottle and dare whoever it lands on!" Exlcaimed Rio, Who quickly spun the bottle, everyone knew she'd be trying to get her ships together. It landed on Terasaka. Everyone let out a sigh of relief they all knew that she would never dare anyone to do something 'couple'-like to Terasaka. "I dare you to.... Punch the person who the bottle lands on. And it needs to be powerful.. You have to try.." Everyone immediately looked a Rio. They all the same 'WHAT THE F-' look on their faces. Rio could only grin at how hilarious they looked. 

"WHAT THE HELL, RIO!? WHYYY!?" Yelled Teraska. "I dunno.. I'm weird." Terasaka sighed then spun the bottle. It landed on Okajima. Everyone ( Except Okajima ) Let out another sigh of relief, and let's just say.. Terasaka was all but disappointed on punching Okajima. He just instantly punched him. "Ok! Okajima- Since you got punched.." Rio held back a laugh- "You can spin the bottle!" 

Okajima spun the bottle and it landed on poor unsuspecting Nagisa. Okajima had a dare planned but.. Nagisa was always super nice.. He didn't want to be mean. "Can I spin again?" "Nope! Ya know what..? I'll dare him for you!" Interrupted Rio. She spun around to look at Nagisa, "Sit on Karma's lap-" Dared Rio. Nagisa sighed and then trudged over to Karma and sat on his lap. After that, Karma spun the bottle for Nagisa.

It landed on Yuzuki. "I dare you to-" He was interrupted by Karma- "To... Slap Nakamura-" "WHAT!? KARMA!?" But either way Yuzuki still slapped Rio. "OW! I'm gonna remember that!" Exclaimed Rio. Yuzuki was about to spin the bottle when her hand was replaced by Rio's. "Since you slapped me I get to spin the bottle!" 

She spun the bottle and- Much to her enjoyment- It landed on Karma. "Crap-" "I dare you to... TICKLE NAGISA!" "WHAT!?" Karma tackled Nagisa and started tickling him. The bluenette quickly became red due to his laughter. "K-KARMA! HA HA HA, STOP." Everyone watched as the red-head tickled the bluenette for 2 minutes and 30 seconds before leaving, dragging the poor bluenette with him. 

And that's the story of how Karma learned that tickling was Nagisa's   
weakness-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH- I PRANKED YOU GUYS- //DABS// I'M A SAVAGE- ( I'm sorry that's so cringeworthy.. )


	3. Karmagisa Writing prompt~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like the prompt and wanna use it for a story, comment and tell me so I can mark it as taken~! (The story can be an AU where Karma and Nagisa never met in school~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt time! If you wanna use it for a story comment and tell me, so I can mark it as taken~!

Nagisa Shiota is a Feminine, Short and generous Teacher from Tokyo. His life is going nowhere until he meets Karma Akabane, a Tall, smart man with a passion for action.

Nagisa takes an instant disliking to Karma and the ruthless and controlling ways he learnt during his years in Kunigaoka.

However, when an evil lady ( *Cough* Hiromi- *Cough* ) tries to Kill Nagisa, Karma springs to the rescue. Nagisa begins to notice that Karma is actually rather loving at heart.

But, the pressures of Karma's job as a bureaucrat leave him blind to Nagisa's affections and Nagisa takes up action to try an distract himself with self-harm.

Finally, when greedy a Chef, Kaede Kayano, threatens to come between them, Karma has to act fast. But will they ever find the important love that they deserve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨~(>^<)~✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a gacha game for assassination classroom? I saw some pictures that looked like it.. but I don't know where their from.. Can you guess who was who? Also sorry for Karma being a little OOC-


End file.
